


Change

by Aeroblitz



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 13:45:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13319421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeroblitz/pseuds/Aeroblitz
Summary: He’d always had adapted. Changed to fit the world around him.A look at Starscream’s life and the many roles he played in it.Inspired by prompt, “He can change.”





	Change

Change. Alter. Switch.

That was him. Constantly adapting to the changes in the world around him. Always there, never straying far.

Like many he could do it physically. Going from root to alt mode and back again, barely taking seconds. Improving, modifying the needs for his frame. Weapons for war. Anti-gravs for flight.

A tool. Weapon in disguise from activation. He’d change that too. The Council couldn’t stop him, even if they tried. And they did, many times. And yet… the slightest movement, thoughts so small they were barely there, and he’d grow.

He always had. Rising above the caste, following the dream to dance with the twinkling stars. Partner lost… the mech had changed there too. Moved to hate and spite. Becoming a perfect embodiment of a corrupt world’s stereotype.

Then the war came. Lust for a greater purpose awakening in him. Rising through the ranks, becoming a top dog in an army of alphas.

Other names filtered past. Scientist. Warrior. Commander. Fool. Traitor. He was all of these and more. Constantly adapting, flowing seamlessly into the world around him.

So now in the time of peace, he could change once more. Switching personality back and forth, like one would do to a light switch. No one expected the seeker to be capable of such a swap, but it was just a normal thing to do now.

Change. Alter. Switch.

Yes, if the world could have developed so much over time, then he could change too.


End file.
